History Obliterates
by EW.11
Summary: This is a modern Hamilton AU. When Alexander Hamilton is moved from his destroyed home in the Caribbean to New York, he will learn to make new friends, but not without new enemies. I know that I'm bad at summaries, please don't judge my story by this. I'm just kidding. Well, anyway, I try to upload new chapters daily, hope you enjoy! (P.S. I love reviews!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! As some of you may know, my other Hamilton FanFic was deleted (by me). Now, I was reading some of the comments from you guys, and they were really great. Things like "I live for this!" and "Keep up the good work!" I didn't want to take this away from you guys, and I also have a lot of fun writing these stories myself. Now, without further ado… enjoy the story!**

The tall gates stood extremely imposing to Alexander, they were wrote iron, and looked like they belonged inside of a medieval castle. Alexander wasn't scared of many things, but meeting new people was one of the few things. Alex had come from the Caribbean, where his town had been destroyed by a hurricane, and his mother had died from disease. Without a father figure in his life, the current of life had swiftly carried him away. Now, he was 16 years old and in New York City, the greatest city in the world. He was currently sleeping in an orphanage on the other side of the city, but he was supposed to be shipped into a foster home by the end of the day! He was very excited, but at the same time, very scared.

Today was his first day at a new school, Washington High, named after the principle, George Washington. Alexander had already met with the principal to arrange his classes and schedule, and found him to be a gruff and imposing man, but very kind and caring.

As the bus passed the iron gates and into the school campus, kids started to jump up and down in their seats, action that Alexander deemed unworthy of high schoolers. As the bus started to unload and kids began to get off, Alexander put one foot into the isle, and was immediately pushed back into his seat by another boy, about his age, who looked very rich, He paraded past Alexander with a group of people following him.

Alexander tried to get up, but fell down to the ground again. Then, a hand shot in front of his face. Alex looked up to find a wiry haired boy, wearing bright neon colors, looking back down at him. Alexander took his hand and gave him a nice smile. "Thank you," he said, before leaving the bus.

However, the boy followed Alex and walked beside him. Alex, not wanted to seem rude or mean turned to the boy. "Hi, I'm Alexander Hamilton, I'm new here."

As soon as he said it, the boys draw dropped and he said in a very fast passed tone, "You're him? Oh my god, my teachers have been talking about you for the past month, and how you are supposed to be really smart and stuff like that. They're really excited to have you in there classes."

Not knowing what to say, Alex smiled and shrugged, "Well, that's me." He said this quote awkwardly and with very little interest.

The boy also shrugged and looked ahead. "Well, it's nice to finally meet you Alexander, or can I call you Alex? Okay, great! Anyway, I'm John Laurens."

The two of them exchanged greetings and continued to walk towards the school in silence. When they entered, the two parted ways and Alex went to his locker to unack his bag. While there, he noticed a girl with raven black hair standing my her locker, looking at her phone. Alex though that she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his entire life. Before he could take in more of her features, she walked off with two other girls, that looked similarly like her.

Alex looked at his schedule. First period was with Mr. Schuyler.

So, Alex put his backpack in his locker and closed it (and locked it). He strode off towards Mr. Schuyler's room. When he entered, he was delighted to see John sitting in a corner talking to two other boys. But what made him even more delighted, was the fact that the rave haired girl was in this class. He stared at her for just a little to long, and she noticed. She blushed and gave his a little wave.

Feeling foolish, Alex walked across to the other side of the room to where John was sitting. He say down next to him. John introduced him to the other two boys with him, who were Marquis de Lafayette and Hercules Mulligan. He exchanged brief greetings with both of them, and instantly like the pair of them. This was the fasted he had made friends ever before, three in one morning, he was on a role!

The four of them talked for some time, and Alex finally got up the nerve to ask Hercules who the girl with the raven hair was.

"Ah man," he said in a deep voice, "that's Eliza Schuyler. She's Mr. Schuyler's daughter. She's with her two sisters, Peggy and Angelica. Why do you ask?"

Alexander instantly felt his face grow red hot. He looked down, his eyes fixed upon his shoes. "N-no reason." He said weakly.

Hercules shrugged and continued with the conversation.

The rest of the day went without incident. In every class, he had to introduce himself in front of the class. And everytime, he had to tell everyone where he was from, and everytime he said he was from Nevis, everyone gasped and felt sorry for him. He hated it. When the day ended, he was so relieved that he would finally be able to move out of the orphanage, he was almost sprinting as the bus dropped him off at the orphanage. He ran inside and packed up all his belongings, and went down to the lobby to ask where he was supposed to go. The reception lady gave him the address to his new home and he ran all the way there. When he finally reached the house, he noted how large it was.

Before knocking on the door, he mentally and physically checked himself. Deeming himself worthy of entrance, he knocked on the door. Nothing happened for a few seconds, but when the door finally opened, Alex nearly lost it.

Standing in the doorway was Eliza fucking Schuyler.

 **Oh my god I had so much fun writing that! Anyway, let me know how you thought it was in the comments, I really hope you guys enjoyed it. If you have any suggestions, be sure to tell me and I'll try to add them into the story. I'll be sure to update whenever I can!**


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG. The support that you guys gave me was incredible. I had no idea that my story would be this much liked! I just wanted to thank all of you for your support! Anyway, since you guys seemed to enjoy the story so much, I have decided to make another chapter! I know this is really early, as I usually update on Tuesdays, but I thought I'd give you guys a little treat ;) Enjoy!**

"Alex?"

Alexander was immediately snapped out of his current state of shock. Why was Eliza here? Did she know the people that lived here? Was she a family friend? But as soon as Alex finally figured it out, he almost turned back and walked blank faced to the orphanage.

"Um... Alex?"

"Yeah?" He said awkwardly, his eyes fixed on his shoes, not wanting to look into her gorgeous, brown eyes. Now he had to look. But he couldn't. One look couldn't hurt. Yes it could.

Fuck it.

Alex stole a look into here eyes, but what he found there was not confusion, but a very, very beautiful smile.

"I didn't find out that you would be living with us until I got home from school. If I had known, I would have told you." She gestured inside for him to come in. He stepped into the house and looked around. It was a nice home, but gigantic. The living room was to the right, and the kitchen straight ahead. To the left was a set of giant stairs that lead upstairs (duh) to where Alex could see multiple bedrooms.

"Would you like me to show you around?" Eliza asked, still smiling. Alexander thought that he say a hint of redness in her cheeks, but it was gone the second he said yes. She took off at a frantic pace where Alexander could barely keep up. First she led him through the living room, and then showed him the kitchen. He walked to the other side of the house and opened a door that led to the basement. He followed her down and the basement was like the living room upstairs, but obviously for the three girls that lived here.

Then Eliza lead him up the giant staircase that he had first noticed. Upstairs there were five bedrooms. One for Eliza, Angelica, Peggy, and Mr. and Mrs. Schuyler. There was one empty bedroom, where he dropped his stuff in. They took a peek in Angelica's room. The room was filled with rock posters and a mess with clothes all over the floor. Angelica herself was laying on her bed. She waved to Alex and gave him a sweet smile. Then they said hi to Peggy, who was watching a movie on her laptop. When Eliza showed Alexander her own room, he found it to be extremely neat and tighty.

"Quite the opposite of Angelica's room." Alex said, only half joking.

Eliza smiled and laughed, which totally melted Alexander's heart. He knew from now on, he would make her laugh whenever he could.

It wasn't until around dinner time that Mr. and Mrs. Schuyler got home, both of whom worked at the school as teachers. Alex had been watching a movie with Angelica on the couch when they walked in. Alex found Angelica's company quite nice, but nowhere near Eliza's.

Mr. Schuyler shook his hand and welcomed him to the family. Mrs. Schuyler was much more direct, and hugged Alex. This made him quite uncomfortable, but it was the first hug he could remember since his mother died.

When the all sat down for dinner, Mrs. Schuyler brought over a pizza and a side of salad. Alex had not noticed how hungry he was until the food was in his mouth. Angelica dug into her food, while Eliza and Peggy took a more civilized approach. Alex was somewhere in between.

When it was almost nine o'clock, Alex bed them goodnight and went upstairs into his bedroom. He had already unpacked all of his few belongings in the short time that he had had.

He took out his laptop and pulled open the story he had working on for the past year and a half. It was almost 1,000 pages, which was the longest story he had ever written. He was still working on it of course, and had no idea how long it would end up being.

Hours past until it was about one in the morning and he was sure that everyone was asleep. He went downstairs and silently made himself a cup of coffee. The truth was, he was addicted to the stuff, and it made it so much more easy to write.

On his way back to his room, when he saw a light on in Eliza's room. The door was partially opened, so he peeked through the small gap. Eliza was sitting up in her bed, reading a novel that he thought was Typee, by Herman Melville. The story was a romance, as his mother had read it to him as a child. He noticed that there was a small pile of clothes on the ground next to her bed.

He knocked on the door, and Eliza snapped out of her concentration and said, "Who is it?"

"It's just me," Alex said from behind the door.

There was no response for almost a minute. The door swung open to find a wide awake Eliza, wearing a top that was way too big for her. Alex thought that she looked adorable in it. "What are you doing up this late?" She asked. "And is that… coffee."

Alex smiled and said, "Well, actually it's the morning, and yeah it's coffee. I'm kinda addicted to it."

She smiled and shrugged. "I was just reading," she said quietly, looking down at her feet. Now he could see a red tint creep slowly into her cheeks.

"Well, I'll leave you to it," he said has he was beginning to back away.

"Wait!" She said and through the door open all the way now. He could see that the pile of clothes that were by her bed where now in the hamper in her closet.

"What's up?" He said, turning back to Eliza. She ran a hand through her hair and Alex could tell that she was really stressed out.

"Umm… nevermind." She said with a sigh. "Goodnight Alexander," she said with a faint little wave. Then Eliza closed the door behind her, and Alex saw the light go out from her room.

 **Alright! That was a lot of fun to write, but also pretty exhausting. I'm sorry if you read it when it had the original ending, but I didn't like it, so I ditched the chapter and wrote the end again. Tell me how you like the story and as always, send me reviews and suggestions, as I always try to take them into consideration! My next update will either be sometime tonight or tomorrow. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone and happy Friday! This is going to be a quick chapter, as I don't really have that much stuff to write about at the moment. But regardless, I will still write. Enjoy!**

It was Alexander's fourth day at the Schuyler residents, and he was beginning to ease into his new lifestyle. Mr. and Mrs. Schuyler were almost never home, due to late nights at the office or something like that.

Alex yawned and stretched his arms as he swung his legs off the side of his bed. He looked around his room, which was quite large, and already pretty dirty. Piles of clothes littered the floor, and books were strewn over his desk to the left. He set about cleaning his room, as to make it more acceptable, then went downstairs for breakfast.

When he reached the bottom, he found Peggy already sitting at the table, texting someone on her phone. As Alex passed her, he leaned over her small stature and saw that she was texting Lafayette, who was titled "Laffy" in her contacts. I sighed, I knew that Laf liked Peggy, he had told me the second day of our friendship, but he was not sure about Peggy's feelings for Laf.

He made himself a cup of coffee, then sat down the right of Peggy. She barely noticed him. Alex contemplated telling Peggy about Laf's "secret crush", but decided against it, thinking that Laf would never forgive him.

Alex got up and peeked into the living room, where Eliza was sitting on the couch, watching the news. He watched her piecefully for a moment, but not before a hand grabbed his arm and twirled him around.

He was face to face with Peggy, who had an unnaturally strong grip. She let go of his arm, and swept her arm across his shoulder, as if getting rid of invisible dust only she could see. Without looking at him, she said in a hushed voice "You like my sister don't you."

Alex could feel his face grow bright red. He tried to walk away, but Peggy slammed her arm against the wall, blocking his only escape. "Ugh.. which one?" He said indifferently, hoping that Peggy would let him go.

Peggy groaned and threw her head back, her hair whipping him in the face. "Which one do you think I mean?" She asked, giving him an unbelieving look. "I mean, Angelica's cool and all, but she's no Eliza."

Alex didn't think it would be possible, but his face grew even redder. "Oh.. yeah. I mean no! Actually yes. Wait no! I don't." Peggy groaned again and pulled her hand back. For a moment, he thought that she would hit him, but she licked her thumb and brushed a crumb off his cheek. She moved her hands up to his hair, which was tied in a messy bun, as he did not feel like tying it into a ponytail. She corrected his hair and twirled him around again, and pushed him into the living room, where Eliza still sat on the couch, undisturbed.

Peggy leaned over his shoulder, "talk to her," she whispered into his ear, and then pushed him into the living room.

Alex turned back to tell Peggy that he didn't know what she was talking about, but she already was walking back upstairs, texting furiously with her thumbs.

It was at moment, that Eliza finally decided to acknowledge Alexander. "Hey, how'd you sleep?" She asked, crossing her legs in front of her, and turning the volume on the TV down.

Alex shrugged, he couldn't tell if his face was still red, but he hoped that it wasn't. "I slept fine, how about you?" He her asked awkwardly.

Eliza shrugged as well, "definitely slept better before."

Alex nodded and sat on the couch a couple feet away from her. "How come you were up so late last night?" He asked, just trying to keep the conversation rolling.

Eliza sighed, "I honestly don't know." She said, looking at the ground in front of her. "For the last couple of days, I've been having trouble sleeping. I think it started when you moved here." She quickly corrected herself by saying, "I don't mean that it's your fault, but I think it may just be something to do with a having a boy sleeping in the house."

As she continued to speak, her words got quieter and quieter, until she was just staring at the ground again. Now it was Eliza's turn for her face to burn red, but Alex's face also started to raise in color.

He didn't want to be responsible for Eliza's lack of sleep, but at the same time, he liked it that she was thinking about him more. It made him feel important.

Alex was about to say something when Angelica came downstairs particularly loudly, and both Alexander and Eliza turned to look at her as she passed. She was wearing a black t-shirt that was several sizes too big for her, and baggy pajama bottoms. Her hair looked like a birds nest.

It was at this moment when Alex finally compared Angelica to Eliza. While Angelica was messy and didn't care about her appearance, Eliza was neat, and almost always had some kind of product on.

Angelica stopped and noticed both Eliza and Alex looking at her. Eliza but a finger to her lips, but Angelica just sighed and stormed off. It was a saturday, nobody was going anwhere, so it should be expected that Angelica wouldn't change out of her current clothes.

Alex scooted a little closer towards Eliza without her noticing, and quickly glanced towards her, while her face was momentarily glued to the TV. A few moments of silence passed between the two, which Alex eventually broke by saying, "nice weather we're having?"

Eliza turned from the TV and faced Alex, her eyes darted to the TV, and then back to him again. "Actually," she said in a 'matter of fact' way, "it's not." She gestured to the TV where they were showing the weather forecast. As soon as Alex saw what was on the TV, his face paled and he seemed to lose his voice.

A storm was coming.

 **Alright everyone! I really hoped you enjoyed that. I've been thinking, and I might make the transition from third person narration, to a first person narration, just to give more depth to the characters. I'll start next chapter, so don't be surprised when it happens. I'll try to update as soon as I can, and as always: good day/night/whatever time your reading this.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, welcome back! I know that it's been forever since I uploaded last so I'll make this snappy, enjoy!**

The threat of a storm did scare Alex, he didn't want to lie. However, he made no comments to anyone in the Schuyler household even mentioning the storm. It was scheduled to pass over NYC on Wednesday, and today was Monday.

When Alex got up at his normal wake up time (which is exactly 5:00), he got out of bed, put a pair of jeans on, and his favorite sweatshirt. When he reached the kitchen downstairs, he realized that there were no more coffee filters. "Fuck," he muttered as he frantically searched the kitchen cabinets for any sign of coffee filters. Without any luck, he started to walk back out of the kitchen and back upstairs towards his room.

Because his eyes were glued to his bare feet, he barely noticed that Eliza was standing in the hallway, resting her shoulder on the wall. Alex jumped a little, scared to see her there. She was wearing a light blue t-shirt, that stopped at her waist (Alex was delighted to see that she was also wearing _very_ short shorts). Her gorgeous black hair was tied up in a messy bun.

She giggled at his reaction, and Alex could feel himself growing very red in the face. "What are you doing out of bed so early?" she asked, looking at him with a quizzical look. She arched an eyebrow at him after he didn't answer.

"Oh… yeah." He gestured behind him, towards the kitchen with his thumb. "Woke up to get some coffee, but there are no more filters." he rubbed the back of neck nervously, not knowing what to say.

"You drink coffee?"

"Uh- yeah."

The two of them stood in the hallway for a couple more seconds, but for Alex, it seemed like an eternity. Eliza was the first one to break the silence. "Come on, I'll take you to go get some."

For a moment, Alex didn't move. "How?"

Eliza rolled her eyes in a playful manner. "We drive, duh." She pretended to grip a steering wheel with two outstretched hands, and swerve an invisible car across the road. "I got my license last month," she added when Alex didn't respond.

He followed Eliza into the garage, and the two of them were immediately blasted by a surge of cold wind. Eliza shuddered, and Alex stripped off his sweatshirt and gave it to her- who smiled at him warmly and put it on over her shirt.

It was way too big for her smaller frame.

The two of them climbed into Mrs. Schuyler's red Honda Civic and started their journey to Dunkin Donuts.

There was very little dialogue between them, but Alex could see out of the corner of his eye that Eliza kept shooting glances his way. Every time she would, she would look away, and bite her lip. The sixth time she did this, Alex stepped in.

"Eliza, you know that you're going to end up biting your lip off right?" He asked, staring out the passenger side window.

She looked towards him, but then looked back out the windshield. "Doing what?" she asked, fidgeting with a loose strand of her hair.

Now it was Alexander's turn to roll his eyes playfully. Deciding to skip any tedious conversation, he got right to the point. "If you've got something to say, spit it out."

Eliza hesitated, still looking out the windshield. The street was devoid of any life, and the only light came from the faint orange glow of street lamps above them. "How do you know that I have something to say?"

"Trust me, you have something to say."

Alex watched as Eliza grew steadily more red in the face. She opened her mouth as if she was going to say something, but then she closed it. They carried on in peaceful silence for another three blocks until they came to the nearest Dunkin Donuts.

Alex ordered a large coffee and a Boston Creme doughnut. Eliza, not knowing what to order, got a medium hot chocolate with a shot of caramel flavor.

When they finally got back to the Schuyler household, it seemed that everyone else was awake. Alex was greeted by both Mr. and Mrs. Schuyler, along with a hurried "whassup" from Angelica.

After Alex had greeted everyone in return, he tried to escape to his room, only to be stopped by a bed-headed Peggy. Her hair wasn't in its usual ponytail, but in a mess that looked like a birds nest.

She put her hands on her hips and looked up at Alex. Despite the fact that she was a year younger than he was, he still found her quite imposing.

"Did you tell her yet?" she asked.

Alex sighed, "told who what?"

"You know who I'm talking about, and you know what you have to tell her."

Alex rolled his eyes at Peggy, who rolled hers right back. "Peggy," he said carefully, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Peggy groaned, "whatever, but you're going to tell her soon." And with that, she disappeared into the bathroom to fix her disheveled hair.

 **Alright! I know that chapter was kinda short, but it's like midnight here and I really just wanted to get this done. Sorry that I haven't been uploading for a while, there's been some family stuff, and school is taking up a lot of my time. But anyways, new chapters ahead!**


End file.
